gwen_stefanifandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me Like You
"Make Me Like You" is a song by American singer Gwen Stefani. It is the 4th track on her 3rd album, This Is What The Truth Feels Like. The record's second single, it was released digitally on February 12, 2016, and distributed to contemporary hit radio on February 16 in the United States by Interscope. Mattias Larsson and Robin Frediksson produced the song, which was co-written by Stefani, Larsson, Frediksson, Justin Tranter, and Julia Michaels. A pop and disco recording, "Make Me Like You" incorporates light rock, with guitars and digital harps over an uptempo melody. The lyrics, which were inspired by Stefani's relationship with singer Blake Shelton, explore finding and renewing love after a fractured relationship. "Make Me Like You" received positive reviews from music critics who praised its upbeat, radio-friendly vibe. In the United States, it debuted and peaked at number 54 on the Billboard Hot 100, where it remained for five non-consecutive weeks. The single peaked lower in the charts of Japan, Canada and France. An extended play with three remixes of the song was released for digital download on April 22. An accompanying music video, directed by Stefani's long-time collaborator Sophie Muller, was the first and only video to be filmed and broadcast on live television. The event, sponsored by the Target Corporation, took place during a commercial break for the 58th Annual Grammy Awards and cost an estimated $12 million to produce. The video, which received positive comments from reviewers, includes several costume changes and a scene which pokes fun at the media scrutiny of Stefani's personal life. Stefani performed "Make Me Like You" live on television, during her 2016 This Is What the Truth Feels Like Tour, and as part of her one-off MasterCard Priceless Surprises and Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre concerts. In 2014, Stefani began working on two albums: a follow up to The Sweet Escape, her second solo album, and a new album with her band, No Doubt.1 Two singles, "Baby Don't Lie", and "Spark the Fire", were released towards the end of the year.23 In August 2015 Stefani filed for divorce from her husband, Gavin Rossdale, after almost thirteen years of marriage,4 and two months later she revealed that she had scrapped the work she had done for the new album, and started over with fresh material.56 She began working with Justin Tranter, and Julia Michaels, and after writing several songs dealing with the breakup of her marriage, Stefani began to work on songs inspired by her new relationship with singer Blake Shelton,6 including "Make Me Like You".7 The song took shape quickly, in "like, 10, 15 minutes", according to Stefani.8 The songwriting credit lists Stefani, Tranter and Michaels, and also credits Mattias Larsson and Robin Frediksson, the producers.9 The vocals were recorded at Wolf Cousins Studios and Maratone Studios, both in Stockholm, and Interscope Studios in Santa Monica, California. Additional recording was handled by Juan Carlos Torrado and Noah Passovoy, and Serban Ghenea mixed the audio at Mixstar Studios in Virginia Beach, Virginia.9 The single's artwork, photographed by Jamie Nelson, features Stefani with a Marilyn Monroe-influenced hairstyle.10 Although the singer initially reported that "Misery" would be the album's second single, "Make Me Like You" was chosen instead.11 Interscope Records released the song for digital download on February 12, 2016,12 before distributing it to mainstream radio stations in the United States and Italy on February 16 and March 25, respectively.1314 On April 22, Interscope released a digital EP with three remixes of "Make Me Like You" produced by RAC, Chris Cox and Sad Money. "Make Me Like You" was generally praised by music critics,18 with a Billboard staff member noting the song's "creamy, upbeat pop".19 Idolator's Robbie Daw praised Stefani for "striking Spring Pop Anthem gold", which he called "the perfect example of the type of pop we've been barely-patiently waiting for Gwen to churn out". Bianca Gracie and Mike Wass of Idolator also liked the song, with Gracie calling its melody "wildly infectious" and praising its "pure, vibrant and cheeky pop". Wass called it a "breezy anthem" and "a worthy addition to Gwen's discography".20 Spencer Kornhaber of The Atlantic compared the song's production and Stefani's "signature pout" to Sheryl Crow (whom he preferred for standing out "strongly").21 Comparing "Make Me Like You" to the Cardigans' "Lovefool", Adam Kivel of Consequence of Sound found the song's similarity "as much compliment as it is complaint".22 The Los Angeles Times' Mikael Wood wrote that Stefani "summons a bit of the appealing insolence" of her work as lead singer of No Doubt. Wood praised her decision to work with Mattman & Robin on the track, calling their collaboration "savvy".23 Spin critic Theon Weber agreed, comparing the track to Stefani's "synth-pop era" "Simple Kind of Life" (2000), "Underneath It All" (2002) and "Serious" (2004) (which shared a "spacious, twinkling liteness").24 Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine wrote that the song was "reminiscent of 2006's 'The Sweet Escape'",25 and Kelly Lawler of USA Today called it "catchy" and "sweet pop candy".26 Gregory Robinson of Redbrick agreed, calling "Make Me Like You" "another delicious slice of pop perfection" and writing, "Stefani's new release is definitely 'pop ear candy'".27 Several critics called it a highlight of This Is What the Truth Feels Like. According to Pitchfork's Jillian Mapes, "Make Me Like You" was the album's "only ... song that really works".28 Carolyn Menyes of Music Times said that of the two songs which "capture ... the earliest stages of a relationship" (the other was "Send Me a Picture"), "Make Me Like You" was "more exciting". Ryan Middleton, also from Music Times, wrote that its "solid production" gave him a "temporary earworm".29 Exclaim!'s Gregory Adams praised Stefani's "signature pipes" in the chorus,17 and Amanda Dykan of AltWire wrote that the singer had never really been away.30 Although Adam R. Holz of Plugged In appreciated the song's "honest lyrics",31 Lindsay Zoladz of Vulture found them "irrepressibly" and "convincingly teenage".32In The Michigan Daily, Christian Kennedy called them "catchy without leaning towards the tepidity of much of today's pop music" and they suited the song's "well-oiled production".33 Mesfin Fekadu, a critic for The National, wrote that the single "doesn't feel connected to Stefani – it's as if another pop star could sing the track and you wouldn't notice the difference"; Fekadu found the song "disappointing for a singer who is usually a standout on the pop music scene". Music Video The music video for "Make Me Like You" was shot on February 15, 2016, in Burbank, California.56 It was filmed at the Warner Bros. lot during the live broadcast of the 58th Annual Grammy Awards.57 The video was directed by Sophie Muller, who had previously directed videos for Stefani's "Don't Speak" (1996), "Cool" (2005) and "Spark the Fire" (2014),585960 and was produced by Grant Jue of Wondros.6162 It was Stefani's first collaboration with Target Corporation, which became exclusive distributor of the deluxe edition of This Is What the Truth Feels Like.63 In a rehearsal shortly before the live broadcast, Stefani stumbled and hit her head, and in the confusion her stunt double turned to face the camera. Stefani joked that the mistakes "knocked some sense" into her,.6465 and the actual video went off without a hitch.64 After it was over, Stefani released a statement through Target: In an interview with Jimmy Kimmel on his nightly talk show, Stefani said she could barely believe that the performance occurred. According to Los Angeles Times and Music Times reviews, "She had personally worked on it continuously for about six days",67 from "7 in the morning 'til 3 in the morning".65 On February 22, 2016, Billboard reported that the video cost an estimated $12 million, making it one of the most-expensive music videos ever made.64 About $8 million was used to buy airtime, with the remainder spent on production.64 = The video refers to Stefani's personal life with a tabloid-magazine headline, "Gwen Pregnant with Alien Baby!"68 In the video, Stefani wakes up amid debris from a car crash in a black-and-white striped gown over a black turtleneck and black pants. She gets up, walks past a line of hanging clocks and is greeted by four women in bodysuits. One of them removes Stefani's gown, and another replaces it with a red kimono. She enters a pink hair salon, where Stefani's friend and hairstylist Danilo Dixon greets her and seats her in a rolling chair. Salon assistant Meg DeAngelis gives Stefani a tabloid magazine with the headline "Gwen Pregnant with Alien Baby!", a reference to real-life pregnancy rumors.6970 In the second verse, the singer changes into a sequined blazer in a mirror room and enters a red tunnel behind two male breakdancers. During the bridge, Stefani walks into a dark room with five female figures wearing masks of her face. After intentionally bumping into two of them, she puts on a multi-colored poncho and rides a motorcycle with other women. During the third chorus, she changes into a long, white skirt reminiscent of a wedding gown and enters Blake's, a piano lounge (another reference to Shelton). Stefani stands at the bar, where bartender Todrick Hall pretends to mix drinks and wipe the counter. A background dancer picks her up and swings her in a circle, while others also dance. Stefani walks over to a piano and lip-syncs the song's bridge, while members of the production crew replace her high heels with roller skates.71 Entering a bullseye-shaped room, she skates through the chorus; her stunt double "falls", which surprises the other skaters.72 The video ends with Stefani, on a platform, lip-syncing the final words of the song; the camera pulls out, displaying the Target logo and red confetti falling from the studio ceiling. = The video for "Make Me Like You" premiered on Stefani's Vevo account the morning after its live broadcast on February 16, 2016.62 It was not available as a paid download in the United States until February 29.73 Outside North America, the video was released on June 7.747576 Facebook Live promoted the video after its release; according to Target chief marketing officer Jeff Jones, "more than 3 billion media impressions ... for the campaign" were generated and the video had nearly two million YouTube views.64 Natalie Finn of E! Online called it "spot-on as always", and enjoyed the costume changes, roller-skating and "Gwen-look-alike dancers".68 Nolan Feeney wrote for Time, "Gwen Stefani wasn’t scheduled to perform during the 2016 Grammys, but she may have just delivered one of the evening’s most colorful performances anyway".77 Spin writer Brennan Carley gave the video a positive review, calling it "the definition of quintessential Stefani – bold, colorful, peppy, and utterly timeless".78 Cole Delbyck wrote for the Huffington Post, "Stefani turned a routine commercial break into a revolving, retro roller-skating bonanza, executing enough costume changes, choreography and visual stunts to make Grease: Live look like an embarrassing middle school musical".66 The video's inspiration was compared to Death Cab for Cutie's "You Are a Tourist" video. The scene where Stefani's stunt double falls surprised critics at first, with many thinking that the fall was real. Delbyck called the stunt "confusing", but "if you look closely right before the fall, however, Stefani leaves the screen for a couple of seconds" (allowing her to change before the final scene).66 Calling the video "colorful", Justin Harp of Digital Spy enjoyed the stunt-double "trickery".79 The Michigan Daily's Kennedy described the video as "a brightly colored beacon of hope for continued experimentation in popular music".33 According to Erin Jensen of USA Today, it was a response to Stefani's "comment that her life 'blew up' with the demise of her marriage".80 At the June 2016 Cannes Lions International Festival of Creativity, the video received a Bronze Lion in the Artist Associated Stunt or Activation in Partnership With a Brand category, the singer's first Cannes Lion.81 According to the festival, the award recognizes a "collaboration between a brand and a music artist to co-create publicity stunts or brand activations to increase a brand's reach and awareness and drive business".82 Unlike the Cannes Film Festival, the Cannes Lions festival recognizes advertising83 and the video was a cross-promotion by the singer and Target Corporation.57 Stefani was invited to the festival, where she performed "Make Me Like You".84 At the Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild awards in 2017, makeup artists Mira Cho, Marisa Ramirez, and Arlt were nominated for their work in the video.85 Although she was the first artist to broadcast a live music video on television, R&B musician Erykah Badu produced a live music video on Periscope for her "Phone Down" in November 2015.86 Indie rock band Death Cab for Cutielivestreamed a video for their single, "You Are a Tourist", on April 5, 2011. The unedited video was filmed in one take, with multiple cameras.87 At the 57th Annual Grammy Awards in 2015, Imagine Dragons used a similar concept.78 The band appeared in a "pirate-themed" advertisement (also sponsored by Target Corporation) in which they performed their single, "Shots", for the first time. Lyrics I was fine before I met you I was broken but fine I was lost and uncertain But my heart was still mine I was free before I met you I was broken but free All alone in the clear view, but now you are all I see Hey, wait a minute No, you can't do this to me Hey, wait a minute No, that's not fair Hey, wait a minute You're on me like jewelry I really like you, but I'm so scared Why'd you have to go and make me like you? Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to Why'd you have to go and make me like you? I'm so mad at you cause now you got me missing you Cause now you got me missing you Something I could get used to I could get used to this It's getting harder to leave it Your lips on my lips Oh, I can't believe it How good it could be Didn't wanna believe it, but now you are all I see Hey, wait a minute No, you can't do this to me Hey, wait a minute No, that's not fair Hey, wait a minute You're on me like jewelry I really like you, but I'm so scared Why'd you have to go and make me like you? Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to Why'd you have to go and make me like you? I'm so mad at you cause now you got me missing you x2 Oh God, thank God that I found you Oh God, cause now you got me missing you Oh God, thank God that I found you I'm so mad at you cause now you got me missing you Thank God Thank God that I found you, oh Now you got me missing you Now you got me missing you Why'd you have to go and make me like you? Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to Why'd you have to go and make me like you? I'm so mad at you cause now you got me missing you Cause now you got me missing you x2 Oh God, thank God that I found you Oh God, cause now you got me missing you Oh God, thank God that I found you I'm so mad at you cause now you got me missing you Category:Songs